User talk:SereneChaos
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Shared Story Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Need help on the jock who is smart but hides it he has no power i'm going to name the rest of the people thats not the issue but this guy has no power! the guy who is a jock and a jerk (dean) has a power and so does the other four they all need to be described better i think im going to name the shy one and dont worry i wont pull it out of thin air i do research not as much for the last name but the first i do so yeah MLLB 03:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC) okay thats good i have been working on my speech which im gonna failMLLB 23:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) sorry but do we need a bio for the speech??? thank god cause i really dont feel like doing that lolMLLB 23:45, December 18, 2011 (UTC) mine is going to suck i had a cool one but the fliping wont work also how do you download a video cause if i can find one thats cool to put at the last part of my powerpoing that would be cool hey so it Christmas and im sorry i have had not time to work on anything so merry christmas and a happy new yearMLLB 15:09, December 25, 2011 (UTC) lol i think you got the happy and the merry part wrong. lolMLLB 12:32, January 5, 2012 (UTC) hey u kno the pov for lila (yea yea i kinda forgot how to spell it so u know what im talking about) we should add a pov for everyone and all so how everyone met everyone and how they got on the project ect i will try to work on it this week :) and JOIN dc universtiey (spelt that wrong) hey umm for the powers for Dylan and Dean what should they be??? we decied that maybe Dylan should be able to Manipulation Senses and all but that leaves dean. lol MLLB 20:07, January 21, 2012 (UTC) for dean maybe able to control electist and light MLLB 22:07, January 21, 2012 (UTC) okay so i think the two dudes who are like old should be like gods (not the top top big ones like zues *splet that wrong..*) and also no gov should be invole unless u think dif but anyways did u find any other god for gemma and dylan also im going to start to add on the profile page who their god or keeper is okay? also i think maybe some villians should hav this happing to them to like some evil god you know or demon or something anywho OH the dyland guy also should be able to be able to sense whos god is whos kinda MLLB 23:44, February 1, 2012 (UTC) okay so who did we decied Artemis (so spelt that right!!!!) to be was it dean or was it laiy (okay shy girl lol) and her twin brother is apollo so thats gregy MLLB 00:16, February 2, 2012 (UTC) hey so what do we do with greg? for a god?MLLB 23:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) its not a complet wikia and all it has some intressing info http://mythology.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page MLLB 23:50, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Air is Not the Only Thing Between Us On my balcony I sit Below '''is my Romeo who is waiting '''Between me and him is nothing But everything Because of my Mom and Dad Along with my friends; they don’t see our love Ahead of us is an adventure According to the stars our faith is already plan Regardless of what we want Outside this town is freedom Far from this prison Far from this hate Between us is everything '''But '''nothing '''Despite '''what I want Yeah its bad whatever lol i copy and pasted it right from the word doc so thats why my font is funny and all i hope i did it right it's told in Juilets pov (lame i know but i totally had no idea!) MLLB 01:49, February 14, 2012 (UTC) hey so for the bio project it was me to do the 123 well i guess 1 is just dum but yea sorry was gone yesterdayMLLB 14:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) i found some info ondetections and all like what is it from this website http://www.webmd.com/eye-health/tc/color-blindness-topic-overview it is really usefull did you say one of your uncles has it? MLLB 20:26, March 18, 2012 (UTC) go to my new page on this wikia it has all i have done not alot but hey i have something take a look at it and tell me what eles we need kay?MLLB 20:39, March 18, 2012 (UTC) okay so i got like the powerpoint done do i will give you my flashdrive if you want to look at MLLB 00:33, March 20, 2012 (UTC) okay do we need notecards or anything casue i tried not to just list all the info cause she said not to do that i guess you knowMLLB 01:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) hey umm do we have 4th or 3rd tomorrow? i hope it aint 5th lol anywho dont forget you have to leave early from art!!MLLB 00:31, March 29, 2012 (UTC)